Och regnet föll
by Windfighter
Summary: Alla vännerna har spritts för vinden, och Squall tänker tillbaka... typ


Som ingen har gissat är det här en SONGFIC! En berättelse uppbyggd utefter en sång.  
Nordman står för sången  
Squaresoft står för karaktärerna  
Och JAG står för berättelsen!  
Så läs, och rycks med!

...Det som är skrivet i _kursiv stil_ är själva låttexten.

-----------------------------------------

Squall gick ut ur Balamb Garden med huvudet tyngt av funderingar. Flera år hade gått sedan de varit tvugna att rädda världen. Han, Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine och Selphie. Nu hade de spritts för vinden. Squall hade blivit kvar i Balamb, och de andra hade han inte hört ifrån på två år. Förvirrad började han klättra uppför bergen på norra sidan om skolan. Försiktigt, för att inte orsaka ett ras, satte han den ena foten framför den andra. En kylig vind svepte förbi och gled ner ett par meter. Han lyckades hålla balansen och då såg han något i gräset, väl gömd. Han drog loss det vildvuxna gräset. Det var en platt, fyrkantig sten. Hans fingrar gled över den, texten var nästan borta, men en mening gick att urskilja:  
"Fälld i strid."  
_Där stod han på en hög av sten, ett monument av någons död._  
-Vems grav kan det vara? frågade Squall sig själv.  
Något blött slog emot hans nacke och han vände blicken upp mot himlen.  
-Regn, viskade han. Himlen gråter... för alla krossade drömmar?  
_En krossad dröm, nu var det tyst och regnet föll. Och han kände att han levde, han stod ensam kvar i en galen värld. Han tänkte..._  
Squall drog på nytt med fingrarna över stenen, i hopp om att förstå vem som låg där.  
_"Det kunde vara jag..."_  
Hans tårar blandades med regnet och han föll ner på knä.  
-Det är inte rätt! skrek han.  
_Och han kände sig så tom._  
-Vad var det som fick dig att gå ut i striden? Vad fick dig att ställa dig på krigsfältet och slåss? _Slogs du för att dödas i en galen dans? Dog du för att födas till en gud någon annanstans?_  
Han såg sig omkring.  
-_I en tid som frös till is, där livet inte fanns._  
Kylan blev starkare och han drog jackan tätare om sig. Han lät händerna glida längs stenens sidor.  
"Det är ju aldrig någon som kommer hit..."  
Det låg något hårt vid sidan, hårt och vasst.  
-Varför måste vi slåss? Är det för att vi är rädda?  
Han såg mot sidan och kände genast igen Seifers gunblade.  
-Seifer? viskade han medan ögonen tårades.  
Små flingor av snö föll från himlen och landade på graven och svärdet.  
-Seifer, vintern är här, viskade Squall.  
_Och vintern gjorde regn till snö, den gömde allt som måste dö. För slipat stål, och vårdlös hand, som rädslan styrt._  
-Varför Seifer? Varför gick du och dog? När vi äntligen lyckats! När vi äntligen blivit vänner...  
Och i vinden hörde han en svag viskning om att skräcken var för mycket, och för sitt inre såg han hus som brann, kvinnor och barn som dog och män som slogs.  
_Och han trodde att han levde, för hans ögon brann av den skräck han sett._

Squall böjde ansiktet mot marken.  
"Jag slogs också. Jag slogs för att jag fick order om det och aldrig ifrågasatte ordern"  
_Han ropade:  
-O förlåt mig Gud, om du finns där någonstans!_  
Och svaret han fick var:  
_-Slogs du för att dödas, i en galen dans? Dog du för att födas till en gud någon annanstans? I en tid som frös till is, där livet inte fanns..._  
Squall skakade på huvudet.  
-Nej, jag slogs... Jag slogs för att...  
Ett vrål störde honom och han såg upp. En T-rex stod där, men öppen mun, redo att svälja honom. Med snabb hand grabbade Squall Seifers gunblade.  
-Åhnej, du får inte!  
Och sin vana trogen gick han in i kamp mot odjuret.

Med en duns föll den stora dinosaurien till marken. Förskräckt backade Squall undan från den, tillbaka till graven. Och en röst viskade:  
-_Slogs du för att leva, i den värld du var, bara för att värna om den tid du hade kvar? En sekund av evighet som ändrades idag._  
-Nej, jag slogs... Jag slogs för Livet! utbrast Squall.  
_Han rände vapnet, täckt av blod, i denna stenhög där han stod._  
-För att få leva och se mina vänner igen! Alla, förutan Seifer...  
Squall suckade, _och föll på knä, det var så tyst och mörkret föll._  
-Himlen, den verkar oändlig... Finns du där uppe nu, Seifer? Ser du ner på oss andra och håller ett vakande öga på oss?  
_Och det var bara han och natten, och en himmel full av oändlighet. Där låg han kvar när en stjärna föll och viskade:  
-Jag vet..._ Jag vet att allt inte är förlorat. Men Seifer, varför gav du dig av, varför slogs du? _Slogs du för att dödas, i en galen dans? Dog du för att födas till en gud nångon annanstans? I en tid som frös till is, där livet inte fanns..._  
Och i vinden som blåste förbi hörde han en motfråga.  
-_Slogs du för att leva, i den värld du var, bara för att värna om den tid du hade kvar? En sekund av evighet, som ändrades idag..._  
Och Squall reste sig upp och log.  
-Jag slogs... för att livet är värt att kämpa för. Jag slogs för att världen skulle få frid. Och jag slogs för att jag trodde på dig, Seifer, på att du innerst inne var god.  
Han slöt handen om Seifers gunblade och drog med lätthet loss den.  
-Och Seifer... Jag hade rätt.  
Han la ner svärdet bredvid graven och gick med muntra steg tillbaka nerför berget.

--------------------------

uhm... juste... Jag äger inte FFVIII!  
Så, vad tyckte ni om detta, enligt mig lyckade, försök att göra en bra och sammanhängande berättelse av en låt?


End file.
